


slow hands

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Crying, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Kuroo turns the corner to see their bedroom lit up like a honeymoon suite in a romcom. Daichi has the lights turned down low, small candles lit on nearly every flat surface, and there’s even a calming, subtly sweet floral scent coming from somewhere. Maybe the candles.And Daichi himself is standing by the bed, holding a box that Kuroo makes a beeline over to look at. “Surprise.”Kuroo gawks. “When in the world did you buymassage oils?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy now i can share my piece for [play ball: a haikyuu nsfw anthology](https://twitter.com/hqsmutzine)!! so incredibly happy with the money we raised for athlete ally and proud to have been a part of this! 
> 
> and a huge thank you as well to lawr, who collabed with me to create a [STUNNING art piece](https://twitter.com/lawreww/status/1361001832953315328) to accompany the fic!

Kuroo is  _ sore _ . 

Now sure, he’s no stranger to soreness and pain—hello, Nekoma volleyball career—but this is a newer, weirder kind of soreness. His neck hurts from craning it toward his computer screen, his wrist hurts from the furious note-taking he does in all those unnecessary meetings— _ gods _ , just send an email and be done with it—his back hurts because even after a year and a half, he still can’t figure out how to adjust the lumbar support on his office chair, and his  _ feet _ . Holy shit, do his feet hurt. 

_ I really am turning into an old man _ , he thinks as he trudges up the stairs to his apartment and slips the key into the door. On days like these, when he’s running himself ragged, the sound of the deadbolt unlocking followed by the wooden thump of the front door is the best sound in the world. Well, second-best. The actual best would be…

“Tetsu, you’re home! Come, I made dinner!”

Kuroo smiles to himself as he kicks his shoes off in the  _ genkan _ , leaving his briefcase behind. The voice, along with the smell of his favorite salt-grilled mackerel, wafts from the kitchen; Kuroo follows both eagerly. 

The man standing at the stove is wearing an apron with paw prints all over it that Kuroo had given him last birthday and a smile to light up the day. “Welcome home.”

“Boy, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, ’Chi,” Kuroo sighs, leaning in to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. 

Daichi laughs, tilting his head to catch Kuroo’s lips in a brief kiss. “Long day?”

“The longest one ever.”

“Didn’t you say that last week?”

“Well, they’re lengthening.” Kuroo sighs, watching Daichi neatly plate their dinner and taking his own dish to the table. “I love it, but wow. I’m so sore, which is so dumb because we literally used to play crazy intense volleyball.”

“Oh, trust me, I know the feeling. But sitting at a desk for hours when you’re fifteen is a whole lot different from sitting at a desk for hours when you’re twenty-five.”

“We’re getting  _ old _ _. _ ” Kuroo frowns down at his fish.

“Last week Suga told me you’re only as old as you feel.”

“Yeah? And how old is he feeling these days?”

“Between seven and ten.”

“I mean, he does teach kids, so that sounds about right.”

There’s nothing like a home-cooked meal to bring Kuroo back to his senses—well, the ones he wants to perceive, at least. Before long, the dishes have been cleared and put in the sink. Kuroo moves to turn the tap on, but Daichi shoos him away. 

“What? But you cooked! If you don’t cook, you clean! How could you renege on our deal?” Kuroo clutches his chest, earning himself a fond eye roll from Daichi.

“You said you’re sore. Go shower, I’ll be in soon and we can watch a movie or something.”

“Ah, I love you so much.” Kuroo beams, hooking his chin over Daichi’s shoulder only to be pushed away. 

“ _ Shower _ . Take care of yourself.”

Which  _ is _ something Kuroo needs to do more of, to be fair. If it weren’t for Daichi’s near-constant reminders, he probably would have keeled over or passed out at his desk by now. Pack lunch. Remember to take said lunch. Take breaks. Rest his eyes. Get more sleep. Bathe.

Kuroo undresses, leaving his clothes in a pile in the corner of the bathroom, and just stands under the spray for a few minutes, letting the steaming water cascade over his aching shoulders and back. Oh, this is so good he could moan. 

Speaking of moaning, he hasn’t been doing much of that lately. Their respective work schedules don’t often allow a ton of time for much more than a meal, and if they do, one or both of them are too exhausted to do much. Kuroo’s pretty sure the last time they were anywhere close to intimate was Daichi mumbling that he was sleepy and saying, “You can fuck my thighs if you want, but I’m going to sleep.” And then Kuroo himself conking out just minutes later.

So, all right, maybe he  _ is _ secretly hoping Daichi comes to shower with him. He knows they both have tomorrow off, so maybe they can finally have some time to themselves. 

The bathroom door opens and Daichi steps inside. A gloriously naked Daichi. Kuroo tilts his head back and slicks his hair away from his face just to make sure he’s seeing this correctly. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Daichi snorts, rolling his eyes fondly as he steps into the shower with Kuroo. “You know you don’t have to use all those lines you did when you were still trying to get me to date you in high school.”

“But I like to. And I  _ love _ you.” Kuroo tugs Daichi under the water with a grin, wet hands sliding to grip his boyfriend’s ass—only for Daichi to push him away. 

“Not now, Tetsu,” Daichi tells him, gracing him with a kiss on the end of his nose.

“Not now?” Kuroo sticks his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout. “I’m not too tired if you’re not.”

“No, no. Just wait. I have a surprise for you, so get clean and come to the bedroom.” Daichi squeezes his hand, and then he’s gone, leaving Kuroo alone in the shower with a lot of questions and the start of a curious boner. 

He’s never showered so quickly in his life.

Five minutes later, Kuroo’s wrapping a towel around his waist and calling out for Daichi. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom!”

Kuroo turns the corner to see their bedroom lit up like a honeymoon suite in a romcom. Daichi has the lights turned down low, small candles lit on nearly every flat surface, and there’s even a calming, subtly sweet floral scent coming from somewhere. Maybe the candles. 

And Daichi himself is standing by the bed, holding a box that Kuroo makes a beeline over to look at. “Surprise.”

Kuroo gawks. “When in the world did you buy  _ massage oils _ ?”

“I… didn’t.” Daichi actually looks  _ sheepish _ . “They were a prank gift.”

“From?”

“Nishinoya.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh. “I knew I liked him.”

“If you like these, we’ll send him a gift basket as thanks.” Daichi presses a soft kiss at the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. “You’re stressed. Let me help.”

“Should I tip you, Mr. Masseur?” Kuroo quips as he steals a glance at Daichi’s hands. He makes no secret of his thing for Daichi’s hands, all long, thick fingers and broad palms perfect for spanking—but somehow he’s never considered those long fingers digging in and working his muscles. 

Daichi plucks one bottle from the box and motions toward the bed. “No need for my favorite client.” 

“Is this gonna be a thing? Like are we gonna do masseur and client roleplay?”

“You did start it,” Daichi reminds him, and damn, he’s always got a point. Kuroo drops his towel and slinks over to the bed, lying down on top of some towels that Daichi must have thoughtfully set up while Kuroo was in the shower. 

“Eh, it was just a joke. I like it when you’re my ’Chi.”

“You’re so corny.”

“I also happen to be something else. That rhymes with corny.” Kuroo pops his hips up, wiggling his ass. “Have been since you blue-balled me in the shower.”

“I did not blue-ball you and you know it.” Daichi climbs up on the bed with him and straddles Kuroo’s hips. “It might be cold.”

“Aren’t you supposed to warm it like lube?” Kuroo twists around to peer at Daichi, who’s reading the bottle and looking vaguely puzzled. 

“Oh, it says to rub it between your hands to warm it,” Daichi says after a pause.

“I just said that!”

“Re _ lax _ , Tetsu.”

“I’m not  _ not _ relaxed.” Kuroo sticks his tongue out, and suddenly Daichi’s hand is on the back of his neck, gently pushing his head down.  _ Oh fuck _ .

“It’s not going to work if you’re not relaxed,” Daichi chides him. “Now stay right there.”

He probably doesn’t mean to color his words with a tinge of dominance like that, but he did, and Kuroo melts into the sheets at that. How unfair. “Fine, fine.”

“Okay. I’m going to start. Are you ready?” Daichi places his hands, slick with the oil, at the small of Kuroo’s back and slowly slides them upwards. Kuroo can feel the oil leaving a trail, making Daichi’s careful hands glide up his skin smoothly. 

“Is that…” Kuroo sniffs the air. “Lavender?”

“Lavender and chamomile,” Daichi tells him. “Is the pressure okay?”

“Mm, could do a little more.”

“Of course.” The pressure increases as Daichi spreads the oil across Kuroo’s back with long, fluid motions. Kuroo knows there’s more to a massage than just this, but he’d be happy if Daichi kept going just like this, hands firm and purposeful as they roam over his skin. All skin-on-skin contact is good as far as Kuroo’s concerned.

Just when he’s found his happy little place, Daichi switches it up, moving up to Kuroo’s upper back and kneading. Kuroo gasps, because oh  _ gods _ does that feel nice. 

“You slouch too much at the office,” Daichi says. 

“I spend like half my job out and about.”

“But when you’re in the office, you slouch.”

Kuroo huffs, turning to rest on his other cheek. “Just… keep doing that. Please.”

Daichi hums, moving to the other side for a minute, and then slowly working his way down. Kuroo closes his eyes, more than content to lie there and let Daichi work the soreness from his muscles. He feels floaty and nice, sort of like when Daichi fucks him out of his head. 

Kuroo realizes when he shifts ever so slightly to get comfortable that he’s still hard. His erection had flagged a bit when they were discussing the massage oils, but it’s back in full force now, especially as Daichi’s hands inch lower and lower, down his back to his waist and lower still. It’s just so damn  _ nice _ when Daichi has his hands all over, taking his time when more often than not, time together isn’t a luxury they have. And now that he’s noticed said erection, it’s impossible to ignore. He squirms again, gasping as his cock drags against the towel under him. 

“Good?” Daichi’s voice floats to his ears.

“Mm-hmm.” Kuroo blinks. Maybe Daichi didn’t notice that.

“Good,” Daichi hums, moving his hands lower yet. Next thing Kuroo knows, Daichi is palming his ass, fingers kneading into his flesh in a way that’s decidedly un-masseur-like. “You got hard.”

Kuroo chuckles. “How’d you know?”

“You got all squirmy.” Daichi laughs too, light and easy as he wipes his hands off on a corner of the towel. “Mind if I give you another kind of massage?”

“Is it the kind that gets me off?”

“Hmm, nope.” 

There’s a very familiar  _ click _ that Kuroo has developed something of a Pavlovian response to, considering it always leads to Daichi fucking him one way or another. “Then what’s the point?”

“Making you feel good. Besides.” Daichi crawls up his back; Kuroo shivers under him as Daichi’s hot breath tickles his ear. “Can’t let you get off without me. Be patient.” Daichi leaves a kiss right under Kuroo’s right ear and sits back up.

Kuroo turns his head again as Daichi straddles his thighs and spreads his cheeks with one hand. Kuroo decides to be helpful and pop his hips up, swaying invitingly. 

“You’re such a little shit,” Daichi says fondly, and pushes one finger into Kuroo.

Daichi’s fingers fit inside like they were made to, filling Kuroo up and finding all his sweet spots and favorite angles almost effortlessly. Or maybe they’ve just been together for so long that pleasing each other is second nature. Whatever the case, Daichi has Kuroo moaning in record time, fucking him frustratingly slowly. 

“’Chi, come on, I need more, I can take more than that.” Kuroo ruts into the towel, groaning at the stimulation. Daichi’s never gone this slowly before, and it’s been so long since they had sex that Kuroo won’t last and—

Daichi’s hand grips Kuroo’s hip and pulls him back up, holding him firmly in place. “Not yet,” Daichi says. “Can’t have you getting off early.”

“Why not.” Kuroo stares at the sheets and pouts.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Oh. Well, that’s an easy answer. “Yes,” Kuroo says, still feeling stubborn.

“Then let me take my time. Stay relaxed, Tetsu.” Daichi adds more lube so his second finger slides in with ease. “I said I’d take care of you.”

“I’m going to get all tense again because you’re teasing me.”

“Welcome to my life.”

“Huh?” Kuroo picks his head up and shoots a glance back at Daichi, who just laughs again.

“You tease me and I get tense all the time.”

“Then I owe you a couple of massages.” 

“Another day.” Daichi curls his fingers, stroking against Kuroo’s prostate and ripping another moan from him.

Kuroo buries his face in the sheets and whines, trying to rock his hips back on Daichi’s fingers but the grip on his hips is still too strong. “’Chi, I need you now, come  _ on _ .”

“But you sound so hot when you do this.” Daichi keeps rubbing over that one hotspot, and Kuroo swears he’s never been so hard in his entire life as he lets out a frustrated whimper. He’s hot all over, already keyed up from Daichi’s hands all over him and now he just wants his release.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Kuroo can hear the smug little grin in Daichi’s voice as the fingers pull out, leaving him empty and wanting. Fortunately, Daichi doesn’t leave him wanting for long. Kuroo wiggles his hips again, pleased to feel Daichi’s hard cock slapping between his cheeks. “Please?” he asks again, since that seemed to work the first time. 

It works again. Daichi pushes into Kuroo at what feels like a glacial pace for how horny he is. But—oh, this is  _ nice _ . Going slowly means Kuroo gets to feel every inch of Daichi’s cock as it stretches him open, filling him in all the best ways. Kuroo crosses his arms under his head for something to hold, knowing he’s being louder than usual but paying it no mind. 

“Feels good going slow, doesn’t it?” Daichi asks once he’s bottomed out, hips pressed nearly flush to Kuroo’s ass. 

Kuroo nods weakly. “S’nice,” he mumbles.

“Then I’ll keep going slow,” Daichi says, and that’s exactly what he does. He pulls out at the same pace, ignoring Kuroo’s whines to go faster and fuck him harder, until just the tip is inside, and goes back in. It’s torture, is what it is, being able to do nothing but lie there and pant as Daichi takes his sweet time, still making sure to target Kuroo’s prostate on every thrust in and out.

“’Chi,  _ please _ .” Kuroo squirms, trying to get up on his elbows at least so he has some leverage to thrust back, but Daichi is quicker, pushing him back down with a hand on the back of his neck.

“All this massaging and you’re still not relaxed?” Daichi’s tone lilts teasingly, and Kuroo can only melt back to his prone position. This time Daichi’s hand stays there, adding a little pressure to keep him down.

“Just—need more.”

Daichi hums. “I don’t think you do.” He leans over, peppering Kuroo’s shoulders and upper back with soft little kisses, over all the areas he so gently massaged earlier. 

Kuroo blinks, then blinks again when he feels something wet in the corner of his eye. “I do,” he insists, sniffing and realizing he’s  _ crying _ . It’s so much, is the thing, it’s so much to feel every minute drag of Daichi’s cock against his inner walls and his prostate, but it’s not nearly enough either. He’s used to Daichi giving it to him faster, rougher, less carefully. 

“I think you can come just like this,” Daichi murmurs against his skin, biting down briefly. “I think you really need to, and you really want to, but you never had before so you’re holding back. You don’t need to hold back. I’m here and I want to make you feel so good because you work so hard and get so tense, you deserve a treat for all you do.”

“’ _ Chi _ ,” Kuroo blubbers out, overwhelmed from the praise and the pace, and—gods, he’s closer than he thought. “M’close.”

“Come for me just like this, Tetsu. Come from me fucking you nice and slow, making you take in every inch—”

Kuroo’s orgasm crests unexpectedly. He gasps, cutting Daichi off as Kuroo’s hips stutter and he comes, hips dropping to rut into the towel as he rides out the high. Kuroo closes his eyes, registering Daichi pulling out and coming all over his ass. A deep breath, then he truly relaxes for the first time all evening, bones jelly and limbs content to splay out wherever. 

“Tetsu.” Daichi kisses his shoulder blade. “You’re lying in your cum.” 

All Kuroo can get out is a vague noise of agreement as he lets Daichi pull the towel out from under him and take them to the bathroom. He can hear Daichi blowing out the candles and turning on the lamp on his bedside table. Then there’s another towel wiping him clean, Daichi’s hands—his big, beautiful, perfect-for-massage-giving hands—turning him over, and then a warm body curling around him. “’Chi,” Kuroo breathes out, snuggling into Daichi, happy to be the little spoon.

Daichi’s kissing him all over his face. “Was that good for you?” he asks in between pecks.

Kuroo peeps one eye open to answer. “Really good,” he assures Daichi. “Didn’t think I’d like you going slow so much.”

“It seemed like you needed it,” Daichi says, turning his lamp off. “I just thought, you go so fast all the time, you could use a change of pace.”

“Should be a professional masseur,” Kuroo says through a stifled yawn. “Actually, no. I want your hands all to myself.”

Daichi chuckles, a warm rumble in his chest that Kuroo feels vibrating against his back. “You can have them.”

Kuroo yawns for real. “I’m still sore, ’Chi.”

“How? I massaged every knot out of your back, I’m certain of it.”

“I’m not talking about my back.” Kuroo grins and grinds his ass back against Daichi’s cock.

“Go to  _ sleep _ , Tetsu.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Daichi kisses the back of Kuroo’s neck.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasnonolibero)


End file.
